moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 6
Przecież jesteśmy po tej samej stronie!- zakrzyknął Chedwa. Arena która umieszczona została w jednej z komnat Niebiańskiej Akademii miała własciwie po raz pierwszy zostać wykorzystana. Było to pomieszczenie wielkości zawodowego boiska do gry w piłkę nożną, stworzone całkowicie z metalo-podobnego materiału którego struktura wymykała się zrozumieniu większości istot inteligentnych zamieszkujących Ziemię. Osiem metrów nad Areną umieszczona była specjalna loża, w której wygodnie siedzieli wszyscy członkowie Konklawe. Wszyscy poza wyzwanym Chedwą. - To nie ma znaczenia.- powiedziała stojąca po drugiej stronie Areny Spokojna.- Mam zyskać głos, a nie odebrać go członkowi Konklawe. - Ale dlaczego akurat ja?- spytał Chedwa. - Chciałam Alefa.- powiedziała, nie odrywajac wzroku od syna Vulausa i wskazując palcem na jednego z bliźniaków. - Jestem Taw.- powiedział brat. - Właśnie dlatego się nie zdecydowałam.- powiedziała Spokojna, opuszczając rękę. - Nadal nie sądzę żeby to było uczciwe.- powiedział Otarus.- To oczywiste że wojownicy walczący o wspólną sprawę nie będą walczyć zbyt zacięcie. - Mam zamiar skopać mu dupę.- powiedziała bez kszty emocji Spokojna. - Cz....czekaj!- zakrzyknął Chedwa, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie w geście pojednania.- Może Ci się podłoże? - Miej że honor!- wydarł sie Yrabryn, wystawiając połowę ciała za poręcz loży. - Doceniam.- powiedziała bez przekonania Spokojna. - Czemu Ci nie wierzę?- spytał zrezygnowany Chedwa. - Jednak sądzę że mój głos nie będzie wiele wart, jeśli zostanie wywalczony nieuczciwie.- kontynuowała, patrząc przeciwnikowi centralnie w oczu- Pokaż na co Cię stać. Chedwa mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Uruchomił swoje Buty Grawitacyjne i ustawił się w pozycji bojowej. - Zaczyna...- rozpalony do czerwoności Chedwa nie dokończył zdania, gdyż Spokojna podniosła dłoń w uciszającym geście. - Wyzywam Cię na Kiri-Kai.- powiedziała Spokojna. - Jasne, Kiri-Kai, jestem gotów!- zakrzyknął, kręcąc się w powietrzu.- A co to? - Styl pojedynkowania pochodzący z czasów sprzed Wojny Która Się Nie Wydarzyła.- objaśnił Vedrtal a reszta członków ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że niespodziewany gość posiada wiedze na temat historii Lawan Ur.- Nazwa oznacza dosłownie "Złodzieje Honoru". - Nie brzmi zbyt zachęcająco.- powiedział Ohew. - Kiri-Kai jest walką, którą wygrywa się poprzez zabranie broni którą dzierży przeciwnik.- kontynuował Mistrz.- Walczyć można tylko i wyłącznie przy użyciu jednego przedmiotu i własnych umiejętności. - Czyli raczej nie kończy się śmiercią.- powiedział z przekąsem Yrabryn. - Ten styl został opracowany żeby członkowie waszej cywilizacji nie zabijali się ilekroć ktoś miał jakieś inne patrzenie na rzeczywistość.- ''powiedział Pustka.- No wiecie, żeby ograniczyć ilość mordów przez byle pierdoły.'' - Tylko skąd ta mała o tym wie?- spytał Rejkanut, patrząc na Ze'ewa. - Ja jej nie mówiłem.- powiedział Łowca. - W każdym razie, skoro obydwie strony zaakceptowały warunki, pozbądźcie się niepotrzebnych broni.- poprosił Lid'Og. Chedwa ze wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka wylądował na podłodze i zdjął swoje Buty. Następnie obok nich położył swoje dwa ostrza "Asa" i "Jokera", zostając ze swym wiernym Łukiem Termicznym. Spokojnej zajęło to nieco dłużej czasu. Po wyciągnięciu siedmiu różnych rodzajów pistoletów przeszła do strzelb, granatników, granatów błyskowych, nożyków, noży, mieczy, gazów pieprzowych oraz podręcznych laserów. Dopiero gdy to wszystko znalazło się na podłodze, wyciągnęła mały przedmiot ze złotą zakrętką. - To twoja broń?- spytał Chedwa, nie chcąc się przyznać że nie wie czym jest trzymany przedmiot. Nie wiedzieli tego również członkowie Konklawe. - Schowajcie bronie i będziemy mogli zaczynać.- powiedział Cajad. Jeden z braci wyciągnął Rękawicę Fazową i wskoczył na barierkę, niemal z niej spadając. W ostatniej chwili ocalił go jego bliźniak. - Uważaj Taw.- powiedział trzymający brat. - Przecież to ty jesteś Taw.- odpowiedział ten siedzący na barierce. - Faktycznie. Rękawica wytworzyła dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni która wciągnęła leżący luzem ekwipunek. - Gdzie to wysłałeś, Alef?- spytał Chedwa. - A skąd mam wiedzieć?- spytał bliźniak bez Rękawicy. - Nosz do cholery!- wydarł się Chedwa. - Jak znam Braci to zamiast ukryć to bezpiecznie w naszym wymiarze wysłali to gdzieś w odległą Galaktykę.- powiedział Vulaus. Obi-Wan stał na górze, patrząc na płynącą pod nim rzekę lawy. Na unoszącej się nad lawą platformie stał jego uczeń, który był mu jak ukochany brat. - To koniec Anakinie!- zakrzyknął Mistrz Jedi, wymachując Mieczem Świetlnym.- Mam... W tym momencie nad głową Kenobiego otworzył się portal, a jego ciało zostało przygniecione przez zaporową ilość uzbrojenia. - Ha!- zakrzyknął Anakin. Chedwa postanowił zakończyć walkę tak szybko jak tylko się dało. Chciał wesprzec ojca w obronie niższych gatunków, jednak nie miał zamiaru dać się upokorzyć przed przedstawicielke młodszego gatunku. Z nadludzką szybkością naciągnął cięciwę i wycelował w Spokojną. Nie minął ułamek sekundy gdy z Łuku wyleciała strzała stworzona z czystej energii termicznej. Grzywka zasłaniająca Szalonej oko uniosła się a z prawej gałki ocznej dziewczyny wystrzeliła pojedyńcza iskra, która szybko zamieniła się w burze. Nim ktokolwiek spostrzegł, naprzeciw strzały termicznej stanął czarny niczym najciemniejsze odmęty wszechświata piorun. Atak Spokojnej nie tylko przeszedł przez strzałę jak nóż przez masło, ale poleciał dalej, ledwie mijając jego ciało i przebijając umieszczoną za nim ścianę. Z dźwięków dochodzących zza bezkresnej przestrzeni umieszczonej za Areną można było wynieść, że błyskawica leciała dalej. - Co do k#rwy?- powiedział zaskoczony Chedwa, patrząc ze zdumieniem na Spokojną. - Czy tamta ściana nie powinna być...- zaczął jeden z bliźniaków. - Niemal niezniszczalna?- dokończył drugi. - Kiedyś była.- stwierdził Ze'ew. - Mistrzu, ten atak....- powiedział Cajad, nachylając się nad uchem Vedrtala. - Toż to Czarna Rozpacz!- zakrzyknął uradowany Lid'Og.- Nie widziałem tego od tysięcy cykli! Vulaus spojrzał na uśmiechniętą warz towarzysza. Pamiętał kiedy Genetyk opowiadał mu historię sięgającą spokojniejszych czasów. Gdy Lid'Og, razem ze swym bratem, Zanjim wylądował na odległej planecie, którą zamieszkiwały istoty obdarzone specyficznymi oczami. Chociaż właściwie określenie "wylądował" nie było tak trafne jak "ich statek rozpadł się na dwie części". - Ta dziewczyna jest z nami za bardzo związana.- powiedział Otarus, patrząc podejrzliwie na stojącą bez ruchu Spokojną. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na Ludzi Czystej Krwii, z twarzą całkowicie pozbawioną wyrazu. Gdy spojrzała ponownie na Chedwe, ten był tuż przed nią. Potężny cios młodocianego członka Konklawe trafił Spokojną w głowę z tak wielką siłą, że jej ciało poleciało kilka metrów dalej, odbijając się od ściany i spadając na ziemię. - Z tą dziewczyną jest coś nie tak.- powiedział Vedrtal. Spokojna wstała, co było imponującym wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę, że jej niemal oderwana głowa wisiała luźno przy jej prawym ramieniu. Krew z rozerwanej szyi zaczęła tryskać na ściany. - Przepraszam!- zakrzyknął Chedwa.- Nie chciałem. Spokojna po raz pierwszy w czasie walki zmieniła wyraz twarzy. Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale patrzyła na Chedwe jak na podłe, dzikie zwierze które dla dobra ludzkości trzeba złapać, zamęczyć a potem zarżnąć. Chłopaka przeszły dreszcze. Szybko się to jednak skończyło a twarz Spokojnej znów została pozbawiona wszelkich emocji. - Nic się nie stało.- powiedziała, nastawiając sobie głowę. Chedwa doskoczył do przeciwniczki i zobaczył że ta trzyma dziwną broń w swej prawej ręce. Zamachnął się więc ponownie, tym razem by wyrwać jej przedmiot, jednak jego dłoń przeszła przez jego ciało. Spokojna uniosła się w górę a następnie ponownie zmaterializowała, kopiąc Chedwę prosto w twarz. Młodzieniec pozwolił na to, tylko po to by móc złapać przeciwniczkę za nogę, jednak nim zdąrzył to zrobić, Spokojna znów stała się niematerialna. Chedwa odskoczył. - W ten sposób szybko tego nie zakończymy.- powiedział. Spokojna znów się zmaterializowała. Jej przeciwnik był silny, nawet jeśli niedoświadczony w walce z duchami. Skarciła się w myślach za to, że użyła Czarnej Rozpaczy, która zabrała jej zbyt wiele energii. W przeciwieństwie do Stwórcy, nie umiała jej regenerować. - Lid'Og, mogę zadać Ci osobiste pytanie?- spytał Vulaus, nie odrywając wzroku od Areny. - Zawsze.- odpowiedział Genetyk. Kronikarz skupił wzrok na swoim synie. Zalała go fala wspomnień, każda była niczym mała rana na jego ciele. Najświeższą z nich był obraz kopii jego żony. - Jak pogodziłeś się ze śmiercią Zanji'ego?- spytał Vulaus. Lid'Og uśmiechnął się cierpko. Vulaus dobrze pamiętał, co się stało gdy znaleziono ciało bliźniaka Genetyka. Lament który ogarnął nie tylko samego Naczelnego Biologa ale i wszystkie jego stworzenia był nie do opisania. Nie ma bólu większego niż utrata członka rodziny. Każdy z członków Konklawe coś o tym wiedział. - Nijak.- odrzekł Lid'Og. Vulaus spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Nie da się z tym pogodzić.- kontynuował Człowiek Czystej Krwii.- Musisz po prostu to zaakceptować. Nawet jeśli ta osoba nie wróci, to zawsze pozostanie coś, co będzie Ci o niej przypominać. Vulaus zaśmiał się w duchu z samego siebie. Czy naprawdę musiał słuchac takich oczywistości żeby odpuścić zadawanie sobie bólu? Kronikarz skierował wzrok na swojego syna, po czym ruszył w stronę barierki, ściągając z niej jednego z bliźniaków. - Wybacz Taw.- powiedział Vulaus, ściągając z niej jednego z braci. - Jeste...- zaczął brat. - Ani mi się waż.- syknął Vulaus. Bracia spojrzeli na siebie. - Chciałem mu powiedzieć że nie ma sprawy.- powiedział Taw. Chedwa naciągnął cięciwe i wystrzelił kilka strzał termicznych naraz. Wszystkie były wielkie, niszczycielskie i absolutnie nieprzydatne w walce ze Spokojną. - Wychodzi na to że muszę zakończyć tę walkę.- powiedziała Spokojna, wyciągając tajemniczy przedmiot. Wszyscy natychmiast się na nim skupili. Spokojna otworzyła zakrętkę, zaczęła coś majstrować i po chwili wysunęła się...szminka. Chedwa odwrócił wzrok a reszta członków Konklawe przypatrywała się temu ze zdziwieniem. Spokojna jednak na nic nie zwarzała- szybko wymalowała swoje usta i schowała przedmiot. Młodzieniec poczuł się niepewnie. O co chodziło tej dziewczynie? Czemu jej usta zrobiły się ponętniejsze? W ogóle mozna zacząć od tego dlaczego dziewczyny robią takie rzeczy? Co ona chce osiągnąć? Czym ona jest? Kilka tysiącleci mieszkania z facetami nie przygotowało go dobrze na takie sytuacje. Na to właśnie liczyła Spokojna. I między innym idlatego Cajad uderzył się gołą dłonią o twarz. - Proroku?- odezwał się Otarus. - Ujrzałem kres tej walki.- powiedział Cajad.- I zaprawdę powiadam wam, był on upokarzający. Chedwa zaczął się denerwować jeszcze bardziej, słysząc słowa Cajada. Czy on widział przegraną członka Konklawe? Czy klęska była na tyle upokarzająca, że wzniesie mur pomiędzy nim a ojcem? W końcu przegrać z młodszą rasą...Czy to nie był wstyd? - Synu!- zakrzyknął Vulaus. Chedwa z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na swojego ojca.- Jesteś owocem mojej miłości do twojej nieodżałowanej matki. Nie obchodzi mnie, jaki będzie wynik tej walki.- w tym momencie Kronikarz uśmiechnął się do swojego dziecka.- Ja i tak będę z ciebie dumny. Serce Chedwy przestało tak szybko bić. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy się uśmiechnął. Spokojna zaczęła lecieć wprost na niego. Chedwa momentalnie zrozumiał, co musi zrobić żeby wygrać. W jego głowie powstała idealna strategia. Wziął swój Łuk i....rzucił nim wprost pod nogi Spokojnej. Dziewczyna podniosła nieco brwi z zaskoczenia, po czym schyliła się żeby podnieść broń przeciwnika. W tym momencie Chedwa rzucił się na nią, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku szminki. Spokojna jednak się zdematerializowała, przez co Człowiek Czystej Krwii zwyczajnie przez nią przeszedł. Chedwa szybko zrobił obrut w powietrzu, złapał za Łuk i zaczął nim uderzać w Spokojną. Każdy jego cios przechodził przez jej ciało, chłopak jednak się tym nie przejmował. - Twoje starania są bezowocne.- powiedziała Spokojna unosząc się w powietrzu, nie pozwalając by jakikolwiek atak ją dosięgnął. - Tak Ci się wydaje.- odpowiedział Chedwa, nie przestając uderzać w ducha. - Co on robi?- spytali bliźniacy. - Wygrywa.- rzekł Ze'ew. - Celem pojedynku jest zdobycie broni wroga.- powiedział Vulaus.- Ta dziewczyna musi się zmaterializować, żeby po nią sięgnąć. - Więc jeśli chce wygrać musi w pewnym momencie zrezygnować ze swojej najlepszej obrony.- powiedział z uznaniem Yrabryn. - Jestem duchem.- powiedziała Spokojna, pozwalając by ataki Chedwy przechodziły przez jej ciało.- Mogę tak naprawdę długo. Chedwa uśmiechnął się. To właśnie chciał usłyszeć. Spokojna zdała sobię sprawę z tego co powiedziała. Natychmiast ugryzła się w język. - Długo nie znaczy wiecznie.- powiedział Rejkanut. Chedwa był dobrej myśli. Był nadludzko sprawny i pewny siebie. Z pewnością będzie w stanie wymachiwać bronią dłużej, niż Spokojna będzie w stanie utrzymywać się w obecnej postaci. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się życzliwie. - Wybacz mi za to.- powiedziała, po czym przeszła przez ciało Chedwy. Młodzieniec odwrócił się by zadać cios, jednak Spokojna była szybsza. Złapała go za podbródek i pocałowała intensywnie w policzek. Chedwa momentalnie zdębiał. Poczuł się jak nigdy dotąd, poniekąd było to uczucie straszne, paraliżujące- ale z drugiej strony niezwykle satysfakcjonujące i przyjemne. Przez chwilę stracił łączność z rzeczywistością. Wtedy przypomniał sobie uśmiech na twarzy ojca. Człowieka, którego nie chciał zawieść. Spojrzał na dłoń Spokojnej. To była jego szansa. Jednym, zręcznym ruchem wykręcił jej nadgarstek i złapał wylatującą szminkę. Chedwa triumfował. - Wygrałem!- zakrzyknął, kierując swój wzrok i wyciągnięte w góre ręce w stronę widowni. Jego ojciec uśmiechał się dosyć niezręcznie, próbując na siłę klaskać. Reszta członków Konklawe z kolei patrzyła z zażenowaniem na podłogę. - Właściwie...- odezwała się Spokojna. Chedwa odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył unoszącą się dziewczynę, dzierżącą w lewej dłoni jego Łuk. - Byłam pierwsza.- powiedziała. Młodzieniec padł na twarz, którą schował we własnych ramionach. Spokojna zwyciężyła. Cel jej życia był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures